I Would Never Miss A Moment Like This
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: Frisk is graduating from fifth grade and Sans makes sure he's there for his daughter's fifth grade graduation. Art trade story done for Fluffeh-Shiba on DA. :)


**An art trade story with the amazing Fluffeh-Shiba on Deviantart. You should check out her artwork. She's an amazing artist! :)**

 **Undertale belongs to Toby Fox. I own nothing.**

* * *

 **I Would Never Miss A Moment Like This**

"Oh, I can't believe it," Toriel said, looking at a picture of Frisk on the refrigerator. "Frisk is going to sixth grade next year."

Papyrus, who was making spaghetti for later, nodded. "And she even made the honor roll," he said. "That's an amazing accomplishment."

"Sure is, bro," Sans said. "Our kid's on a _roll."_

Toriel quickly grabbed her things. "Sans, you promise you'll record the event for us?" She asked. "I did try to get today off, but with my other two coworkers sick, my manager really needs me today."

"Don't worry, Tori. I'll record it so everyone can see it," the shorter skeleton promised.

"My co-workers at work are sick too and so I regrettably can't be there either," Papyrus said, looking sad.

"I know, bro," said his older brother. "Believe me, Frisk wants us all there too."

They were all quiet as they knew they couldn't all be there to see Frisk graduate from fifth grade, but they looked forward to seeing the recording later, when everyone would be home to watch it and they'd enjoy the party too.

 _About four hours later…_

Sans finished up his work at the office rather quickly, surprising his boss who was wondering why he was working so fast. "Sans," she said. "I don't mean to sound rude, but you are finishing work much faster today than usual."

The skeleton smiled at her, not taking offense as he showed her a picture of him and Frisk. "My little baby bones is graduating from fifth grade to sixth grade," he said. "The school is doing a graduation ceremony for them and it starts at two o'clock."

"Ah, that's why you asked for an early day today," his boss said.

"Yes, ma'am," he said. "Nothing could make me miss out on seeing my daughter graduate into another grade."

She smiled. "Well, we just have one more major contract for today and I've got half of it done, but I have a meeting in about ten minutes," she said. "Would you be willing to do the other half and then you can head out early?"

Sans looked surprised. "How many contracts did I do today?" He asked.

"Five of them," she said. "Quite a record."

The skeleton looked a bit sheepish. "I was too excited about Frisk graduating to notice," he admitted. "Sure, I'll do up the last bit of that contract for you."

"Thank you, Sans," she said. "You're a life saver."

"No problem, ma'am," he said, quickly getting to work and finishing up the contract by the time his boss was done at the meeting and he handed her the contract before gathering his stuff and teleporting home to get ready.

Frisk was standing in the school basketball court with her fellow students that were graduating to other grades and she smoothed down the light blue graduation gown she was wearing and straightened the light blue graduation cap on her head. "Okay, everyone, it's time," said the teacher as the doors to outside opened and all the students walked out onto the football field. Parents were sitting in the bleachers taking pictures and cheering for their children and those children ran to their parents. Frisk would have done the same, but her family had regretfully been unable to take time off work to make it. She wasn't upset about it because they had explained it to her and she understood, offering to buy them a video of the graduation and they had agreed.

"Hey, aren't you going to give your dad a hug, baby bones?"

Gasping in surprise, the ten-year-old girl turned and found Sans standing behind her with a big grin on his face and he kneeled down to her height, holding his arms open. "Daddy!" Frisk exclaimed, jumping into his arms and hugging him as he returned the hug before turning her gently in a certain direction.

"Wave to the camera, sweetie," he said and she saw he had put up a camera to record the graduation and she waved happily.

"Did you record everything?" She asked.

"From the moment those doors opened, kiddo," Sans said as they walked back over to the camera and Frisk saw the cute stuffed animal dog wearing a graduation cap on its head and the white rose laying beside him. She hugged Sans again.

"Dad, how did you get out of work today?" She asked.

The skeleton winked at her. "My boss let me leave early when I told her you were graduating," he said. "I had even gotten quite a bit of paperwork done too in time."

Carefully packing up everything, he scooped up the little girl in his arms. "Come on, I'm going to take you out for ice cream," he said.

Frisk's eyes lit up. "A banana split?" She asked hopefully.

"A great big one," Sans said. "You earned it."

The lady owner at the ice cream shop thought it was so adorable that the skeleton was treating his daughter to ice cream that she gave them their order free of charge in recognition of Frisk graduating fifth grade. Grateful to her, Sans made a mental note to leave her a large tip in thanks.

Frisk was enjoying her banana split when she looked at Sans. "Dad, why did you take time to come to my graduation?" She asked.

The skeleton would have been shocked at the question, except he knew that Frisk's human parents had never attended any event where their daughter was given awards or being recognized for her hard work. And when he had learned they had been abusing Frisk emotionally and verbally and neglecting her, the skeleton had taken the little girl in and had gotten custody of her by being her legal guardian, which later on changed to becoming her father after he had gotten his job at a lawyer's office and provided Frisk with everything she needed, something that had pleased the social worker who handled Frisk's case and the day he signed those adoption papers to make it official still felt like a dream, but he was glad he had.

He now motioned Frisk over. "Come here, kiddo," he said.

Going over to him, she felt him pick her up and hold her in his lap and she hugged him, leaning her head on his shoulder and he rubbed her back while he hugged her. "I took the time to come to your graduation because I wanted to come," he said. "I would never miss a moment like that because I'm very proud of you, baby bones. Not only that, you're my daughter, and I love you too much to miss out on something so important that involves you."

Frisk knew that the skeleton who had become her father meant it. Every time he said that he loved her and would always be there for her, his actions backed up his words. Sans gently snapped his fingers and used his telekinesis to pull the half-eaten banana split closer. "Now, are you going to eat your banana split? Cause I just might take a bite out of it," he said in a teasing voice.

She giggled. "I'll share it with you, Daddy," she said.

Bony fingers wiggled playfully into her stomach to make her giggle again as they continued eating their ice cream and left a few minutes later and Sans left a five-dollar tip on the table for the owner before he and Frisk teleported home and the skeleton lay down on the couch, grunting a little when Frisk flopped onto him and snuggled into his side, making him chuckle. "All tuckered out, kiddo?" He asked.

"A little," she admitted and he chuckled again, gently rubbing his nose bone against her nose in affection and she giggled, hugging him. "Daddy, thanks for coming to my graduation," she said.

"You're welcome, sweetie," he said with a smile. "How about we play the video of it when the others get back?"

The little girl nodded with a smile as Sans turned on the T.V. and called up a Pay-Per-View family movie that was playing and Frisk made herself more comfortable into his side while he kissed her forehead in affection as the movie began playing and the father and daughter relaxed to enjoy it before the evening came and everyone arrived, which immediately kicked off the party.

After everyone had hugged her in congratulations, Frisk went over to her father, who held her in a one-armed hug. "How about we get that recording set up?" He suggested. "They can watch it and I'll read you a bedtime story."

The little girl nodded as she was a bit tired and said goodnight to everyone before going to bed and Sans got them set up with the recording before slipping upstairs to tuck his daughter into bed. "My baby bones is going to middle school next year," he said. "Wow, doesn't seem like that long ago that you freed us from the Underground."

Frisk smiled. "Yeah," she said before she yawned a little. "Will you take me to my classroom on my first day of middle school?"

"Of course," he said instantly. "I wouldn't miss that for anything."

The young girl smiled again. "That way, the other kids can see what a cool dad I have," she said.

Sans grinned. "You bet," he said. "But hopefully, your new teacher won't faint like your fifth grade teacher did when she met me."

Frisk giggled. "And you didn't even get to pull the whoopee cushion trick on her," she said.

"Oh, yeah. That totally threw off everything," the skeleton said with a grin. "But the principal was trying not to laugh."

"Oh, yeah. And she was cool as a cucumber when you explained what had happened and she was like 'Eh, this happens often.'"

Sans laughed in amusement. "That reminds me. I need to see about if you need a uniform for your new school and what supplies you'll need too, although I think you have almost everything, right?" He asked.

Frisk nodded. "I think I just need a new journal for writing in and a couple new notebooks and pencils," she said. "Oh, and probably some more glue and tape."

Her father nodded. "Well, we can get those over the summer," he said. "But for right now, what bedtime story would you like?"

She smiled. "Can you tell me how you and Alphys first met?" She asked. "Did you make her jump with the whoopee cushion joke?"

The joke-loving skeleton smiled at that. "Oh, she made a good first impression with me," he said. "In fact, it was such a hoot that she still turns red when I mention it and I laugh every time."

It wasn't too long after he had finished the story, Frisk was sound asleep, hugging him while her head rested against his shoulder. Chuckling, Sans kissed her forehead and gently loosened her hold on him and tucked her in, gently rubbing her head with one hand before heading out of the room, turning off the light as the night light automatically came on and he headed downstairs, pausing as he saw the video was now showing Frisk running over to him and hugging him. "Aww," everyone watching said in unison, making him smile as he remembered what he said to Frisk earlier. He swore he'd never miss moments like that for the world.

For Frisk, his baby bones, he'd always be there.

* * *

 **Please leave a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
